A display apparatus, applied to electronic products such as notebook computers, televisions (TVs), smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc., includes a display which displays an image and a display driver which drives the display. The display may include a plurality of gate lines that are arranged in a first direction, a plurality of source lines that are arranged in a second direction, and a plurality of pixels that are arranged in a matrix form and are respectively provided in intersection areas of the gate lines and the source lines. The display driver may include a gate driver that supplies a scan signal to the plurality of gate lines, a source driver that respectively supplies grayscale voltages to the plurality of source lines, and a timing controller that respectively supplies control signals to the gate driver and the source driver. The display driver may include an image processing circuit that performs image processing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.